


Sneaky

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan imagines, bang chan smut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: you wanted to surprise your boyfriend Chan in his studio room, but you had no idea that you’d be under his computer desk while he was doing a vlive giving him a handy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Sneaky

**warnings:** hand job, pussy slapping, fingering.

  
You snuck into Chan’s room where he sometimes goes to compose music or if he just needs to get away for a bit and unwind. You knew he would walk in here any minute. So you hid underneath his large computer desk. Wanting to surprise him with your presence. You’ve missed him so much and he’s been so preoccupied with this current comeback. 

You heard the door open and thankfully he was alone. He placed his backpack on the chair along with the briefcase he kept his laptop in. He pulls it out and places it onto the desk. You try so hard to keep quiet as you watch him set up all his things. He takes a seat in his computer chair. Spinning around in circles a few times, you place your hand to your mouth to keep your laughter at bay. He was so cute and now you weren’t sure how you were going to surprise him. 

He starts to play _Gone Days_ and you know right away what he’s about to do. Chan is going to do a vlive right this second and here you are stuck under his desk for what could be a good hour. He starts to greet stays and you just sit and listen to him. You can’t help but listen to him in awe at how loving and caring he is for the fans. He does have a huge heart of gold. 

As you sit there, you think about something that would be so off the wall and it would definitely get his attention. You run your hands up his thighs and he jumps. You giggle a bit as he pulls back in the chair and notices you under the desk. He gives you a look like he means business and he isn’t at all happy with you at this moment. You placed your finger over your lips to quiet him.

He pushes himself back under the desk and continues talking to stays and playing music. You begin to unbutton his jeans. He kicks your arm with his foot, but you continue to unbutton his pants. You place your hand inside his boxers and feel his semi hard cock. You bit your lip as you pulled his cock out from his boxers. You began to stroke his big cock in your fist. You could hear him getting a little flustered up there talking to stays. 

“Oh why are my ears red? Oh they get red like that sometimes. It’s always been something — that happens when I’m a little embarrassed.” Chan tries to kick you again, but you aren’t going to stop. His cock is growing so hard in your hand right now, you feel his cock twitching with every slow torturous stroke.

Your mouth was salivating at how badly you wanted to suck him off, but it was impossible at the height of his chair and the desk. You really didn’t have much room. So giving him a hand job would have to do. You knew the poor man was going to cum any second. Your head hit the desk hard and suddenly ribbons of warm cum coat your first. You could hear him breathing heavy up there. 

—-

_**Stay:** “Chan, are you alright?”_

**Stay:** _“You look tired Chan. You should rest.”_

 **Stay:** _“What was that noise?”_

 **Stay:** _“Your ears are beet red Chan.”_

 **Stay:** _“Is it me or does it look like Chan just came?”_

—-

“Guys, really I’m fine. But we are gonna cut this short today. I have something I need to — tend to.” Chan said as he grabs onto your wrist. “Bye baby stays.” Chan does his iconic vlive ending of course without his usual virtual hugs and ends the live. He pulls back in his chair so fast, he picks you up and roughly places you down onto the computer desk. “Oh baby girl. You are so in for it. That could have gotten me in so much trouble if anyone knew you were jerking me off under there.”

You smirk at your boyfriend and then bite your lip. “Stop that. You know what that does to me.” So, you continue to bite your lip. Riling him up, wanting him to do whatever it is he is going to do with you. “You are really asking for it aren’t you?” Chan yanks on your shorts, lifting up as he pulls them off you along with your panties. You bare pussy is now at the mercy of your boyfriend. He just stares, and you could say he was drooling. You feel so violated, but so damn turned on. 

He walks between your legs, he places his finger under your chin so your eyes on his. “Are you ready, baby girl?” You shyly shook your head in agreement, unsure of what he was going to do. He runs his hand over your pussy as he smears your arousal all over. “Mmm, you are so turned on aren’t you?” You mewled out a pathetic moan. He pushes two fingers inside you, pumping them a few times and then pulls out. You pant in pleasure, wanting more. But before you can ask or beg for more he slaps your pussy.

You squealed out loud. “Chan, that hurt—“ Before you could finish your sentence he bites his lip and pushes his fingers back inside you. “Ooooh.” The delicious bite of him slapping your pussy was quickly replaced by him pleasuring you. How incredible both things felt at once. “C-Chan, do that again,” you begged. Chan raises a brow and smirks. “You like that, huh?”

“Mmhmm.” Chan pulls his fingers out, licking your arousal off his fingers before he slaps your pussy once again. You hiss at the delicious pain and pleasure. “You are such a bad girl, Y/N.” You watched the veins in his arms as he fingered you. Something about how vascular his arms and hands are, did you in. 

“Chan, oh god, I’m gonna cum.” Chan smirked at your words as he fingered you faster, harder, and deeper. You knew you were going to lose it right there on his computer desk. “Fuck, baby girl. I feel you clenching around my fingers.” Without warning you came hard, rolling your head back as you screamed Chan’s name out in pleasure. 

“Yesss,” Chan said as he leaned into your ear. “God, you are beautiful when you cum. I better not catch you hiding under my desk again.”


End file.
